


The Depth of Acceptance

by Kuroenamel



Series: Depth [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abstract, Angst, Hannibal (TV) Season/Series 03, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, Poetry, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Season/Series 03, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, hannibal's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroenamel/pseuds/Kuroenamel
Summary: ~SPOILERS~An in-depth rewrite of Hannibal's final scene from Hannibal's point of view.AKA, Hannibal has to accept that he can't do the best thing for Will in this life, but can't live without him.





	The Depth of Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> ~SPOILERS~  
If you haven't seen the final episode of Hannibal, please do not read this if you don't know what is to happen, as it is a major spoiler.  
Otherwise, enjoy!

_Oh, the skies,_

_Tumbling from your eyes._

_So sublime,_

_A chase to end all time._

  


* * *

  


It was that night that I wished I could have given him everything. Anything he wanted. I let him devour my sense of self, and cloud it with an entirely new feeling.

But that was never an option for either of us, and Will knew as well as I did that even if we _did_ leave each other, find lovers, and make a new life, it would never be the same. Will had already tried it once before, but both he and I knew that there was, and always would be, a void.

This void was the one I felt while Will was institutionalized. I felt alone, betrayed, paying no matter to the fact that I was the reason he was there. My lonliness wasn't to say that I didn't find interest in Alana Bloom --- no, she was very interesting indeed. No, what I did find was that no matter how hard I wanted or tried to leave Will behind, even when I tried to kill him, he always left a void. 

My void was the reason why when I saw Will for the first time after, it both burned me both with the knowledge of what I could never have, and the hope for what maybe I could. Will, evidently did not feel similarly towards me.

There was always something, though, that Will would emit whenever he was around me. A playful feeling, like that of the banter you'd see in the movies. He would showcase it with an almost opaque case that I always had to squint my eyes to see through, but sure enough, the faint glimmer of the precious material was there.

Even if it was all in my head, I knew that Will Graham was holding onto something.

Prior to our fight with the Great Red Dragon, I could tell there was something in his expression. Something that he especially showcased to me the night that I stabbed him.

It almost seemed as if he wanted to run away with me. Preposterous, of course, but it was there, and even my mind couldn't cloud the truth this much. Perhaps he was toying with me --- I probably should've considered this too, but I grew to trust this man.

And this, as it turned out to be, was my undoing.

His feelings had soon become more evident during our fight. If he had the intention to kill me, it would have been the ideal time. But instead, to my slight surprise, and complete content, Will turned against the Dragon. There, we fought.

And there, we won.

I had helped Will up, checking his expression for any further signs of hesitance --- anything that would betray his motives. But I found nothing that I needed to find in order to kill him.

In that moment, everything that I had once remotely felt for this man came flooding back, and it was then that I wanted to give him everything. But I couldn't say just that. I could never bring myself to say something like that.

"See?" I said. I hoped he could see everything around him. Everything that _we _ together had made. For us. "This is all I ever wanted for you, Will. For both of us."

Will looked up, giving me the single look that I knew to be his undoing.

He betrayed everything then. His true motive. I saw Will Graham as he truly was.

I loved this man, and poured everything into him, with no reward. I thought I could live with that. Looking back, I never could have. But it was then that I found Will to feel love towards me. And I wasn't sure if I could live with that either.

Should he deserve this?

"It's beautiful," Will said. He gripped me, panting to regain his breath.

Will put his head against my chest, holding me close. And even if just for a moment, I felt peaceful.

I knew what was to happen. I was at peace with my fate.

I don't think I could've thought of a better ending, myself.

And then, with a final breath, in-taking Will's aura, we fell.

Falling, and falling. It didn't really matter where we landed. Or how.

I had never felt more at peace with life.

This was how it was meant to be.

And I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you, Will.

I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also going to try making another short story similar to this one. Another rewrite of this scene, but from Will's perspective. Thoughts?
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
